Music of my heart
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: What is music of the heart. In this grabbing tale of true love Christine explains what happen before during and after the phantom of the opera story. In moment of heartbreak and extreme joy only to discover what love really is and who holds her heart.
1. Introduction and young Childhood

I own nothing, but minor OCS.

I doubt anyone will want to read about me in the future, but what I know about the de Chagny brothers and their high ranking the courts would spin lies about this breath taking tale of true love. So I feel the need to tell my side of what happened. I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Christine Destler but I'm better known as Christine Daae. And this is what really happened.

I was born in Uppsala, Sweden in the spring of 1863. My mother was the picture perfect wife or so I was told. You see my mother died when I was but three. So I remember little of her. But what papa told me that he saw her in me every day. You see I had inherited my mother's kind heart and gentle soul as well as her green blue eyes but I had my father's wavy auburn hair.

My childhood was not as well to do as nobility but my family was not poor .My father was a well known violinist, so after my mother died he and I became inseparable. We traveled city to city playing music. The children in those cities became in some ways my friends but then again they never truly knew. Once when we lived by the sea I remember meeting my first real friend so to speak. His name was Raoul; he was so sweet at that time. He even went into the surf to get my scarf that had blown out of my hair. In the coming weeks I and Raoul would every waking moment together. Reading stories to each other as my father play the violin. My papa and I never stayed in one place for long, soon Raoul and lost touch. My life continued like this until I was seven years old. That is when my life changed forever. My father became very ill and eventually died from this illness. My only luck in this tragic event was that we were in Paris at the time. A friend of my mother came to take me to the opera house. But before my father died he told me that when he was in heaven that he would send me the angel of music to watch over me , be there for me ,and protect me. At that moment I did not want an angel. I wanted my papa; I wanted the one person that understood me. But I learned through this we do not always get what we want.

My world changed in a way I could never imagine. I now had, in a way, a permanent home and friends. Through like the other they never saw past the mask I wore. That hid me from the world. I knew that they felt sorry for me. And some even pitied me. I remember being made fun of by some of them. But most of all I remember crying myself to sleep most nights. Soon I was given my own room because of that. At the age of eleven I caught the eye of the man that would later be my husband.


	2. The nightingale and the Angel

I own nothing

It was my birthday most of the ballet girls had wished me a happy birthday and given me a book or some something small. But what, the two girl I thought I was the closest with, Meg and Sorelli had given me together broke my heart. I open the gift with a smile on my face. It was cage and inside the cage was a bird, not just any bird a nightingale.

"It to keep you company, Christine," Meg said.

They both looked at me looking for acceptance of their gift. My smile grows at the sight of the bird for them. But inside my heart and soul was breaking.

"It lovely thank you both." I replied.

Soon after the party stopped, Meg and Sorelli ran off. Their blonde hair flew behind each of them. I took my presents to my room. Then I walked to the garden by the opera house. I walked through the walls of flowers of every shape and color. The majestic world of nature that was just starting to come to life, I sat by a beautiful rose brush with my chin on my knees. My hair covered my face. I realize at that moment how little any of the girls knew me.

"What wrong? "A woman asked.

I looked up from my knees and saw a woman that had light blonde hair. Upon looking in that woman's eyes I knew how much she could understand.

"I just realize Madame, how little my friends know me," I replied.

"That cannot be true Miss," the woman said.

"Oh, but it is" I said softly.

I looked away from the woman eyes. Then I notice a man standing very close to her. The man had shoulder length messy dark blonde hair. And he had grey eyes and the woman had pale green.

"How old are you mademoiselle?" The man asked.

"I just turned eleven today Monsieur," I replied.

"Well happy birthday miss," The man said.

"Christine, name is Christine Daae, and thank you," I said.

"Anthony Blanc and this is my wife Johanna." The man said

Anthony, Johanna, and I talked until the sun was setting. They gave their address and told me if I ever needed to talk to someone at anytime come and see them.

"Well thank you both you made my birthday bearable," I said.

"It is the lest we could do," Johanna said.

I rose from where I was sitting and dust the dirt off my dress. I looked to the west the sun was nearly set.

"I really must be going, thank you both again Monsieur and Madame, Good Night," I said softly.

Once I reached my room I noticed the nightingale singing to the moon. Tears started to form in my eyes. I walked over to the cage, which sat next to gold floor length mirror. I slowly sat by the cage. The bird turned his head to look at me. He was still singing his song but this time it was for me.

"I know how you feel. You feel trapped don't you. Well I will let you in on secret, so do I. I do not deserve you. Not any of God's creatures deserve to be placed in a cage for any single person enjoyment," I said.

The tears fell from my eyes as I slowly got up from where I was sitting. I took the cage to the window which looked out to the garden I sat in earlier today. I opened the window and then the cage door. The nightingale did not move. I slowly stuck my hand in the cage and took him and placed him on the window ceil. He turned and looked at me.

"The world deserves to hear your music not just me. Go you are free," I said.

The tears ran down my face as the nightingale stretch his wings and then took off into the night. I turned to the mirror and began whipping the tears away. At that very moment my dear future husband was walking back to his lair when he heard me talking to the bird, I did not know this until later. He later told me that was the moment he saw me as his angel come true.

"Papa, I miss you. I wish you were here to hold me close. I waited so long for the angel of music papa. I don't think he will ever be here papa. I need you, "I cried.

I fell to my knees and hunch into myself.

"Come now child it is not that bad. I have never abandoned you. You just did not need me yet. I cannot stand to see you in pain child. I am here child," A man voice said.

The voice echo through the room but held no starting point. I pick up my head at the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the angel of music my child," The voice said.

I could not believe my ears, but at that time I needed him.

"Angel, will you sing me to sleep?" I asked.

I got up from my spot on the floor and quickly ran behind the dressing divider. I changed into a cream color nightdress and quickly braided my hair. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers down and got into bed. His angelic voice started to sing a beautiful lullaby.

"Thank Angel, this is the greatest birthday present I have received, good night," I said sleepily.

"Good night ma petite" the voice said

That single night changed my life forever. I knew as I fell asleep my life would never be the same.


	3. Chrous girl and Music lessons

I own nothing

I was sixteen when my life turned again. My angel never thought me to sing but had been there to comfort me. Meg and I were out past curfew. We walked to the stage. Once we were on the stage, I ran and twirled around center stage. My laugh filled the auditorium.

"Christine, what are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Having fun Meg, I dream being center stage for so long. Do you think I'll ever be able to do that? "I asked.

"Maybe one day, sing Christine," Meg said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sorelli was made prima ballerina because of the phantom of the opera. He could help you too Christine," Meg stated.

"Meg don't tell me that you believe the story that the stage hand Joseph Buquet tells the small ballet girls to scare them," I said.

"Christine, you don't what would it hurt," Meg said.

I knew that this could be my only chance of being Prima Donna even if it was only for a little bit. I sighed then slowly walked closer to the edge of the stage. I open my mouth and started to sing Marguerite's aria, from Faust. My untrained soprano voice echo throughout the auditorium. At that very moment my dear angel was up in the rafter of opera house. He stopped and listened to me as I sang. When the song stopped I opened my eyes. Then I turned to look at Meg.

"Christine why did you not try out for the chorus?" Meg asked.

"I'm not that good. Come on Meg let get back to our room before your mom catches us," I said.

I started to walk back to my room. I walked about two feet before I notice Meg was not following me.

"Meg, why aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I'm not coming until you promise me the next chorus girls try out you will try out," Meg said.

"Fine, Meg I'll try out. Now come on before we get caught," I stated.

Once I reached my room, I said good night to Meg. Then I walked over to the changing divider. I change into my white nightdress. I went over to my vanity and started to comb my hair.

"Christine" The voice said.

"Angel" I said.

"I saw you tonight your voice could be angelic if you will allow me to teach you, ma petite. I will give you all of Paris at your feet my dear if you let me." The voice said.  
"You want to teach me?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear" the voice said.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Can we start now angel?" I asked

"We will start tomorrow after the rehearsals and when I'm training you my dear. You will call me Master Good Night ma petite." The voice said.

"Good night Angel" I said

Over the coming months my angel and I got even closer. He became my best friend and someone I could confine my darkest secrets to. And secretly I started to fall in love with him. It was not the type of thing anyone would understand at all. Really how do you fall in love with a sprit? I know not how but I did. He knew I longed to be with him, away from this world and pain and hate. He told me so many times that I have so much more to accomplish before I could be with him in heaven. But what he did not understand is that I did not to accomplish more. I wanted to be with him! I knew in some way it was a sin to love an angel far more then you loved your god and savior. And if it was I had committed it and felt no regret in doing so nor did I care. I longed for him to take me in his arms and wrap me in his wings. True to my word the chorus girl try out came and I did try out. I took a shot in the dark. So many of the ballet girls said that no one makes the chorus on their first try but it was worth a shot. I took that shot. To my and many of the ballet girls were shocked when I made it on my first try out. They told me I never make it but I did. That night was so amazing. I ran to my room a huge smile plastered to my face. I twirl in circles giggling all the while not caring to what anyone thought or said. I looked to my window were I let my nightingale go all those years ago A beautiful red rose brush had taken root right outside my window. On one the branches of the rose brush sat a nightingale. My smile grew even more. Not could take my smile off my face. I could not wait to tell my angel the exciting news.

"Angel" I said.

"What is it ma petite?" He asked.

"I try out for the chorus today Master. No girl has ever made it on their first try. Guess what?" I said.

I twirled around in front of my mirror. My blue ballet skirt flew out around me. My laughter filled the room.

"What my dear" He said.

"Well Master, they can't say that no one will make it on the first try, "I said.

"What some little tart of a girl made it in the chorus over you" he said.

"I'm not a tart" I stated.

"Of course you're not. You are pure and true but what does that have to with anything?" he asked.

He paused for a moment. Then slowly put the pieces together. I could only imagine his grin widen.

"You, my child, you are amazing my dear. Your papa would be so proud of you my dear" He said .

"I would hope you are proud of me to master. I sing only for you." I said meekly.

"You have ma petite" He said


	4. Enter Raoul

I own nothing

The next two years past very quickly not much had change in those years. I was in chorus performance those years. The day my dreams came true happen in the fall of _1880. _The opera coming up was Faust. I was to be nothing but a chorus girl. The Prima Donna was truly horrid and many season past her prime. Her voice was perfect on the lower soprano notes but as she went above them. It sounded like a dying cat or nails on chalk board. It was the main dress rehearsal before that night performance. There was a huge rumor going around that our manger would be retiring very soon and two new men would be taking over the running of the opera house. We were half way through with the rehearsal when it was interrupted.

"Madame Giry, Monsieur Reyer, Lady and Gentlemen there has been for some weeks rumors of my inmate retirement. I can now tell you that they are all true. And I would like to introduce you to two men who now own the opera house Mr. Richard Firman and Mr. Giles Andre." Monsieur Lefevre said

The entire cast clapped.

"And we would like to introduce our new patron the Viscount Raoul de Chagny."

Again the claps sounded. That when I saw him again, the little boy who went to the sea for my scarf. The boy by the sea that was the closest thing I had to friend in all those years. His fair hair was now longer and tied back. He was dressed in a dark blue suit.

"My family and I are glad to support all the arts especially the world renowned opera house." Raoul said.

Meg and I were standing by his exit which that was at the very back of the stage.

"It Raoul" I said.

"Christine he so handsome" Meg said

Raoul walked past Meg and me without a single glance.

"He would not have recognize me" I said

"He did not see you" Meg stated.

Then it was our cue to dance. The new mangers were more interesting in the dancer girls then the prima donna. Soon the diva stormed off leaving the opera house. What happen next I know not how to put in words it was nothing I could ever dream of.

"We are going to have to refund a full house" Firman said.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir" Madame Giry said.

"What a chorus girl don't be silly" Andre said.

"She has been taking lesson from a great teacher. Let her sing for you monsieur" Madame Giry countered.

"Who" Firman asked

"I don't know his name Monsieur" I stated.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been well thought" Madame Giry said.

"Go on my dear" Andre said

Mr. Reyer took his place. I slowly walked forward.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves." Firman said

"Well she is very pretty" Andre said

Once the music started I open my mouth and let the music flow from me. I sung just like my angel taught me. And I sang just for him. After the song was over I looked to Meg and her mother. In fact everywhere I looked I saw a look of stock. Some of the tough man I knew had tear in their eyes. I started to wonder if my voice was worst that the horrid voice of Carlotta. Then suddenly the stage exploded in huge applauses.

"Brava" Andre said

"Brava, Brava "Reyer said.

I bowed my head and then bowed. I turned slowly to look at Meg.

"Come child we must get you ready" Madame Giry said.

She took my hand and led me off. Soon I was dressed in Marguerite's costume from six seasons ago. The prima Donna from that time was more my size. It was a bit tight around the chest but it would work for tonight. My hair was pulled away from my face. And my wavy hair had turned into curls. My lips were stained red. I had more makeup on then I ever thought possible. That night changed me forever. That night I gave my very soul to my angel and master. And I caught the attention of Raoul.


	5. Dreams come ture

I own nothing

After the performance I was back in my dressing room/bed room which had been filled with flowers. I walked over to my desk there sat a vase of many yellow flowers. It stood out in the sea of pink flowers. In the yellow flowers was note

"Christine, Brava, you tonight made all the angels in heaven jealous. Love your friends , Antony and Johanna" I read aloud.

I smiled and pick a single yellow rose out and twirled it between my fingers. A knocked sounded at the door. I rose from my seat.

"Come in" I said.

It was Madame Giry; in her hand was a single red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem. The rose was blood red and looked like it was soft as a baby bird.

"He is pleased with you. You did very well my dear" Madame Giry said.

She handed me the rose.

"Madame Giry, do you think my papa is happy with me? " I asked.

"I am sure your parents are very happy for you, child. You my dear have the beauty of your mother but believe you me you have the talent of music from your father. Every note you sing reminds me of every note your father played." Madame Giry said.

She kissed my forehead and left the room. I held the single red rose examine every detail of it, that when I notice all the thorns were removed. I heard the door shut and then looked up.

"Little Lottie let her mind wonder" Raoul said.

He placed a huge vase of many different purple flowers.

"Raoul" I said.

"Is she fonder of riddles flocks, or of chocolates?"Raoul asked

"No, Lottie said what I love best. Is when I am asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings song in my head." I said.

"You sang like an angel tonight" Raoul said.

He hugged me close to him.

"Thank you" I stated.

"You are very welcome, my dear" Raoul said.

"Father said when he was in heaven that he would send me the angel of music. Well father dead Raoul, and I have been visited by angel." I said.

"No doubt of that come we go to dinner." Raoul said laughingly.

"No, Raoul the angel of music is very strict" I said.

"That shan't keep you a plate. Five minutes little Lottie" Raoul said.

"No, Raoul, no wait" I said.

He shut the door. I sighed then began to change out of the costume. I stripped off the costume until I was dressed in my white corset, my camisole, and my white underskirt that had a slit up to my thigh on one side. I don a simple white robe. I walked out from behind the changing divider. My face was clean of make-up.

"Angel, know this tonight I gave you soul." I said softly.

All the sudden all the candles blow out.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion basting in your gory, Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph" He yelled.

"Angel, I hear you speak I listen. Stay by my side guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last Master." I said.

"Flattering child, you shan't know me see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside." He said.

At that moment I looked to the mirror. Behind it was a man. That stood near six foot two inches tall. He was dressed in a black suit and had a black cape around his broad shoulders. His hair was light brown in color. On the left side of his face was white porcelain mask. But to me his most striking features were beautiful yellow green eyes.

At that second I did not know what to think. He was in some regard was my dream come true but in others he was not. I was so confused. I walked closer to the mirror until I stood right next to it. Then I slowly took his hand.

We walk down many tunnels until we reached a solid black horse. I smiled and leaned closer to my masked guide. He leaded me over to the horse. I petted the horse's side and head.

"His name is Caesar, "the man said.

"He amazing" I said

I petted the animal's head.

"Not as amazing as you my dear" He said

He walked behind me than took hold of my waist. I gasped as he did this. That single touch sent chills down my spine. I shook me to the very core and filled my body with heat. He lifted me on to the horse, side saddle, and then slowly got on behind me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist to hold the reigns. We rode for about ten feet. Until we reached a dock by huge underground lake I looked around in awe. He hopped down and then slowly lifted me off the horse and carried me to and placed me into a gondola. It was deep rich mahogany wood with designs craved into it. It was so breathe taking and magical.

Once the boat reached the dock on the other side I noticed a small house with a huge oak door with brass handles and locks. The dock was past many turns and behind a stone wall and an iron gate leaving eight feet between it and the shore. The stone walls were made from craved limestone. That was from the maker of the catacombs many years ago.

He again got out of the boat and lifted me out of boat and placed me on the shore.

"I have brought to heart of sweet music throne. Since the moment I first heard you sing, Christine I needed you with me to serve me to sing." He sang.

His voice was musical it sent shivers down my spine. It was rich and dark and so beautiful. I looked around in wonderment. Then slowly my eyes came to rest on him. I realize much to my relief and somewhat to my horror that this man was my angel, my teacher, and my answered prayer.

"You know most angels have names" I said flirtatiously.

He leaded me inside as I said that. The first room I saw was a living room of shorts. It was furnish in the finest hard wood and oriental rugs all done in rich blues and gold.

"My name is Erik" He said.

"Erik it suits you" I said.

"Thank you Cherie" Erik said.

He leaded me through one of the many halls. There were pieces of music lay scattered across the room. There were many candles dotted around the room. A gorgeous pipe organ sat top of small fleet of stairs. He walked up the flight of steps and sat down at hard wood bench. I quickly followed him.

"Erik, will you play me something?" I asked

"What would you like to hear, songbird?" Erik asked.

"Anything" I said.

He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face. Then turned back to the organ and began to play an extremely hunting melody. I slowly sat next to him on his right. The song seems to have so much passion behind it. It filled my soul and made me want to weep. I do not know how long we stay like that. As he played for me the events of the day caught my eyes and started lean against his arm. He finished the hunting song. Erik looked to me and found me asleep on his arm.

"Oh Christine" He murmured softly and kissed my forehead.


	6. The mask and into the lake

I own nothing

The next morning I awoke in a beautiful ornate golden craved swan bed. There was black see through material surrounding the bed and long black rope by the side of the bed. I slowly pulled the rope. And then I gasp the room was fit for a queen. The room was made up of deep reds, gold and black. A huge dresser sat on one end and a vanity sat right by that. On the vanity sat a vase with dozen red long stem roses. And ornate craved wood box with a craving off a nightingale and rose. I look down and realize I was in the same clothes I wore last night. I quickly got out of bed. And that is when I heard a hunting melody. I followed the sound until I reached the music room from the night before.

"I remember there was mist spiraling mist on vast glossy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man" I sang.

He turned to look at me then went back to his music. Never thinking what my mind was telling me to do. I was curious what was hidden under his mask. I never knew my touch could have such an effect on a man.

"Who was shape in shadows who's the face in mask?" I sang.

I started to caress his face until I gasp the edge of his mask. Then slowly pulled off the mask, I don't feel the need to go into great detail about my husband deformity. But know this it looked as if he was badly burned but I could tell it was not burns. It looked sore and very painful. Erik rose very fast knocking me down in the process the mask still in my hands.

"Damn You! You little prying Pandora! You little demon- is this what you wanted to see?" Erik yelled.

He pulled the cover off the mirror forcefully. Then stalk closer to me until he was inches from my face. He pulled me up so I was standing. I was trembling with each word he yelled I filched.

"Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper- now you can never be free!"Erik yelled taking my shoulders and shook me.

Then he turned and started to throw things across the room. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I feel his temper come off him in waves. I never knew that I could feel so helpless. If I had known I would not have done it.

"Damn you! Curse you! Get Out!"Erik yelled.

"I'm Sorry" I screamed my voice cracking as I did so.

I ran but not back to my bedroom there. I ran through the music room past him placing his mask by him then I ran through the living room. Throwing open the front door. Erik was so consumed with his anger he did not notice. I tripped and fell head first into the lake. I screamed in pain. That got Erik attention. I tried to stand back up. And found that I could not put pressure on my left ankle. I walked about a foot when my ankle gave out again which cause me to fall back into the lake again. I got into a sitting position. Then cough up the water. I pushed the wet hair from my face as Erik came out of the house without his mask but with his cape. He placed his cape on the shore then walked into the lake and picked me up. As he walked back to the shore I cuddled closer to his chest for warmth. The lake was ice cold. Erik put me down so I could stand as he placed his cape around my shoulders. I was able to stand for minute until I went to walk and put pressure on my left ankle. I yelp in pain and went to fall again. I would have to if it was not for Erik quick reflexes. Erik strong arms warped around my waist. He looked at me and saw in my eyes pain and that I was truly and deeply sorry. The pain worried him the most. He lifted me in his arms again and carried me to the sofa in the living room then went to start the fire to keep me warm. Once the fire was started Erik turned and looked at me. I was shaking from head to toe and my hair soaking wet along with my clothes. He walked over to me. I look up at him. As far as I could tell he was more worried about my ankle then his lack of a mask. I knew then that he cared for me I just did not know how much.

"Christine we need to get you out of those wet clothes." Erik said.

He helped me to my feet and helped me walk into the bedroom that I slept in the night before. Erik walked over to the armoire. He pulled a dark green dress and new corset and chemise and all the other under garment I would need. I hobbled over to the bed.

"Call me if need anything" Erik said

I nodded as he walked out. I started to untie my corset. I nearly fell trying to do so. I sighed not wanting to hurt myself anymore then I was already. But also knowing this was not something a lady never asked a man.

"Erik" I yelled.

He came in the room shocked to still me in my wet clothes.

"What is it Christine?" Erik asked.

"Can you help me untie this?" I said.

I turned around so my back was to him. I heard him walk over to me he began to untie my corset with impersonal hands. Then he turned around so his back was to me.

"Will you need help tying new corset? " Erik asked.

"If it not too much trouble"I said.

I quickly changed my under things. I grasped the corset and wrapped it around my chest.

"Erik" I said.

He turned and walked over to me and quickly laced and tight the corset. Again his hands were impersonal. At that moment I would have love to hear what going through his head.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" Erik said.

Then he quickly left the room. His breathing was uneven. I looked at the dark green dress. It had a top that had long sleeves and a neckline that stop at the nap of my neck. It bottom went down until it hit a very ruffled bustled skirt with many different layers.

Once I was dressed I walked out of the room. I found Erik with a chocolate point Siamese cat with a huge diamond and gold collar.

"Christine this is Ayesha" Erik said.

I limped over to Erik and Ayesha not put much weight on my left ankle. I wanted to be close to him. My hair was still soaked but I did not care. I was still very cold and his body was warm to the touch. I needed warmth.

"She's precious" I said.

Once he noticed me limping he stopped petting Ayesha. Erik got up and helped me to the sofa not caring at all about what Ayesha thought.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just twisted my ankle when I fell into the lake." I said.

I sat down on the sofa. Ayesha tried to get Erik attention. He placed her on the floor then took my ankle in his hand.

"What happened?" Erik asked.

He took his time examining my hurt ankle.

"When you yelled at me to get out I ran outside and tripped on a rock and fell head first into the lake that when I could not really put pressure on it. Then I tried to get up and fell back in the lake so I decided to stay there and that when you found me" I stated.

"It not broken but it is very badly sprained ma petite. I am sorry about losing my temper." Erik said.

"I'm sorry too Erik. I should have trusted you more and when you were ready to show me what is behind your mask you would." I said as tiny tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't move" Erik said

He left the room and quickly returned with a bandage many dancers used when they twisted their ankles. Erik quickly took my injured foot back in his hands and started to wrap it.

Once my ankle was completely wrapped he placed my ankle on a pillow.

"You have to take it easy for a couple of days" Erik said

"Thank you" I said


	7. The nightingale and the Rose

I own nothing

Over the coming days Erik and I grew very close. One day I woke up quickly changed into a white button down shirt and pale blue skirt. I quickly put on heels. I walked out of my bedroom. I walked into the living room. Ayesha was curled up on the sofa.

"Ayesha do you know were Erik is" I asked.

Ayesha turned to look at me then turned back around. She has not really like me since Erik cared more about my ankle then petting her. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I got an apple from the basket. I saw a note next to the basket. I picked up the note.

"Christine I had to go out to take care of some things. I'll be back later. Please take liberty and enjoy yourself the library and the music room are unlocked I will be home soon my sweet" I read aloud.

I took a bite of the apple sitting at the small table in the kitchen. After I finished eating I walked to the library and sat down with the play Romeo and Juliet. I was half way through it when I heard the door open. I got up and walked to the living room. There was man but it was not Erik. This man was a Persian.

"Erik, where are you? "The man yelled.

This man knew Erik. I knew that much. I quickly try to hide but it was to no avail. The man looked around the room until he spotted me. He looked shocked to see me. I tried to ran out the door way. But he caught me quickly he had me pinned down to the ground with a dragger held to my neck.

"Who are you?" the man yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing" I yelled

"My name, mademoiselle, is Nadir Kuan. I'm a friend of Erik." Nadir said.

"Christine Daae sir I am his friend to I am his guest here will please let me up" I said

"Christine, forgive me. I am not use to seeing anyone but Erik being here. Do you know when he will be back?" Nadir asked.

He got up and held out his arm for me to grab. I did so still not very trusting of this man. But really what chose did I have.

"Soon" I stated.

"Do you mind if I stayed" Nadir asked

I wanted to say yes but I really did not want to explain what happen to here to Erik. Or really give Nadir a reason why.

"No by all means stay." I said.

Nadir and I talked for hours. Soon I was much more at ease with this man. I really did believe him when he told me that he did not mean to scare me. I felt that I safe with him like I did when I was with Erik.

"Christine I want to tell you a tale from my home land." Nadir said.

"I would love to hear it" I said

"This is the story of the red rose. Long ago many eons ago there was a nightingale that fell in love with a beautiful white rose. The rose loved the nightingale to but Allah forbidden them to be together. Every night the nightingale would sing to this beautiful rose. Until one night he could stand it no longer. He flew into her and hugged her close. Thus kill him with her thorns. From that union a red rose formed that Allah never wanted the world to see. But they loved each other so much they were willing to defy Allah to be together." Nadir said.

Tears ran down my face like tiny rivers.

"That's a beautifully sad story Nadir" I said.

"But it is a story of true love most stories that are about true love are my dear." Nadir said.

"Very true Nadir" Erik said

I stood up and looked over to where the voice came from.

"Erik "I said.

I ran over to him and hugged him tight. When I let him go he placed his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Christine why don't you make dinner I'll be there in a moment" Erik said.

I was told years later by Nadir that it was at that moment that he knew that I loved Erik. It was the way my eyes lit up when I saw him. It that night he gave me a nickname that I did know of for many mouths. The nickname was "belle rose" because I reminded him of the beautiful rose from his tale.


	8. is this love

That fateful night held so much for me. Once I was in the kitchen I fed Ayesha and started to cut up vegetables for a salad. I also put a pot of water on to boil. I was getting ready to start to cook the sauce for the pasta when Erik walked in the room. I poured the tomatoes in the sauce plan. I did not notice his presents until he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"After dinner ma petite I have a surprise for you ma voix," Erik said

"What?" I asked.

"It would not be surprise if I told you. What do you want me to do my pet?" Erik asked

"You can set the table. The bread and the salad are over there." I said pointing to the counter across the room.

Once everything was done Erik and I ate quickly and quietly. After dinner Erik took my took my hand and lead me to the living room.

"Do you trust me?" Erik asked.

"Yes" I said.

He pulled out red silk cloth. He tied the piece of cloth around my head covering my eyes. Then he took my hand and leaded me through many doors and tunnels. I noticed we went outside when the temperature changed. He walked behind me.

"Christine, ma petite, close your eyes" Erik said.

I did so without even thinking. He quickly untied the cloth from my eyes.

"Can I open them now" I asked.

Erik paused for a second.

"Alright now" Erik said.

I opened my eyes to a sight that took my breath away. The sun was setting and we were on top of the opera house. So we could see all of Paris. It was so beautiful. I was breathing taking and indescribable. At that moment the world seem to freeze. Erik had his arm wrapped around my waist. That moment I was content with the world, nothing else in the world mattered. We stood like that until the sun was set. Then we started back down to his home.

"Erik" I started.

"Yes Christine" Erik stated.

"I realize something" I continued.

"What" Erik asked.

"You're the only one that truly sees me. The world above never sees me as anything more than poor little seared child." I said.

"What do you mean by that" Erik asked.

"We all wear mask Erik. You can't see mind like I can see you're but it there. To hide the pain I feel and the fact that no one cares. Like your hide you mine hides me from them. You see me the real me. I hope in time that will trust me enough to not wear yours in front of me." I stated.

"Maybe one day songbird" Erik said.

"Songbird" I asked

"You're my dear have the voice of angels and you love to sing like the birds so my dear sweet girl you are my songbird" Erik said.

Once we reached the home Erik lead me into the music room. Erik sat down on the organ bench.

"Erik" I started.

"Yes songbird" Erik said.

"Could you maybe play me something" I asked

"Sure what do you want to hear" Erik asked

"Your music" I said

Erik turned and looked at me. He smiled and played a chord. Then turned back to me and stood up. I looked at him very confused until he opened his mouth to sing.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation; darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." He sang

He took my hands in his and turned so I was facing him.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it splendor; grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thought away from the cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar" He sang.

When he said close your eyes I did so without even thinking. When he held the note for soar I open my eyes.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night." He continued to sing.

He leaded me to the center of the room then turned me so my back was to rock hard chest. A fire I never felt before burned in my lower stomach. I sighed and gasped as he continued.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world; leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let you soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication" He sang

He placed his arm around my body. His one hand was on my stomach while the other took a hold o of my hand and leaded it to the unmasked side of his face. My body was on fire as he began to sing as he caressed me.

"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night" He finished.

I was on fire. I wanted to stay in his embrace forever. I turned and look at him. My hand started to caress his face. His eyes lids drifted down.

"That was amazing" I whispered.

"Thank you" Erik said

I looked into his eyes. We locked eyes for what seem like forever. Then slowly I started to lean up to him. Our lips touched but only briefly because the second they did he pushed me away and turned around.

My eyes drifted down. The smile I had on my face slowly faded. The pain in the chest was so intense; it felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Good night Erik" I said

"Good night Christine" Erik said

His back was still to me. I turned and ran back to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I could not bear to be in the same room with him. It hurt too much. The tears that were welled up in my eyes slowly started to flow down my face. I cried for what seemed like hours. I even cried myself to sleep, asking myself why I had to care so much for him.


	9. Life go on

I own nothing

The next morning the pain that was in my chest the night before was still there but I knew I had to get up and deal with it. For most of that day Erik and I avoided each other until around one in the afternoon. Erik had locked himself in the music room for most of the day. I stood outside the music room for about ten minutes. Ayesha was walking over all his paper mess them up. And instead of yelling at her he turned and started petting her. I slowly walked into the room quietly to pick up the book I left in there yesterday. Erik turned and looked at me with questioning look.

"Sorry I did not mean to disturb you" I said softly

"Your very present is distracting" Erik stated.

That was it I had enough at the moment my temper took over. A temper that neither Erik nor I knew I had.

"Perhaps you would find me less distracting if I possessed a tail and diamond collar" I screamed not caring about my voice.

I got the book then tried to run out of the room before the tears started again. But Erik grabbed my arm before I could.

"What is the meaning of that" He growled

"Let go of me" I yelled.

He turned me so I was facing him and shook my shoulders. I tried in vain to get my arm from his hands.

"I will ask you one more time what is the meaning of that" Erik growled again.

"What do you think" I growled back.

"What has gotten into you" Erik said.

I turned my head away from him. In that moment I had to use what was left of my strength to say the next words out of my mouth. I turned back to him with all the emotion that was swirling in me behind the mask I wore so often above. So my eyes were void of emotion.

"Take me back Erik" I said.

Those four words broke my heart all the more. Erik looked at me in shock. Seeing for the first time the mask I told him about before. He could tell I was hiding something but he could not tell what.

An hour later I was back above in my bedroom/ dressing room. Once I was sure he was gone I collapsed on the bed and curled into a ball and started to cry again. I need away from the opera house. I decided to go on a quick walk to the gardens. On the way back to the opera house I ran into Meg and her new beau.

"Christine" Meg yelled.

She ran over to me and hugged me close. I realized at that moment I was numb and I needed to attempt to move on.

The following day Meg and I waited on stage to hear what part I got. I got the part of the page boy but I did not care I had no desire to be center stage and singing anymore. In many ways I just go through the motions. Meg was more mad then I that did not get the part of the countess in Il Muto. I could not care my passion and heart for it was gone.

The performance was ready to begin. I was in costume in my dressing room. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" I said

Madame Giry opened the door. She walked inside and shut the door. She could tell something was bothering me.

"What is wrong with you my dear?" she asked

"I can't care anymore" I stated.

"Whatever happened to you" Madame Giry asked

I looked her dead in the eye. I do not know what saw in my eyes but I can only guess as to what she saw. All I know is that after a few moments she thrown her arms around me and hugged me close to her chest.


	10. Raoul family

What happened that night was the biggest mistake of my life. Raoul told me that he loved me and then invited me to stay at his family home for the holidays. I was in a state of shock I said yes. The opera house was closed for three months for the holidays. The reason I did not stay with Madame Giry and Meg was Erik killed someone in front of everyone it scared me like no other.

Raoul lived at huge estate about two miles outside Paris. He lived with his brother Philippe and his brother's wife Satina. She was simply beautiful woman in every sense of the word. She had honey colored hair and warm brown eyes. She welcomed me into her home. I was given a room that rival that of a queen. It was done in pale blue gold and pinks. It over looked a garden and even had balcony.

Even when I was given anything my heart wanted on silver platter my sadness did not end. I came to shell myself in the room I was given. Satina was fascinated with my singing abilities. One day she came to my room and talked me into going to their parlor where a grand piano was at.

"Raoul tells me you are a diva of shorts. Please Christine will you sing something for me anything." Satina said

I sat down at the piano. So many thought came to my mind. Like this is wrong, can I do this? I had not sung since I left Erik side. With the hanging death of Buquet as such the opera was closed. I looked around and nodded my head.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor; grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold; unfeeling light and to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let you spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world; leave all thought of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night" I sang

I sang the song like Erik thought me to all those months before. My eyes were closed I was in a dream with Erik right in front of me in his arms and he was in love with me. When I opened my eye I saw Satina looked shocked as did Raoul who must of came in somewhere in the song.

"Christine where did you learn that song" Satina asked

"Yes Christine where did you learn that whorish song" Raoul asked

"My teacher and it not whorish" I said

I quickly stormed off living Raoul seething in his own anger. No woman dared to talk back to him. He would be damned if let me. I learned that soon after. How I learned that was not pleasant in any sense of the word. His yelling voice meant very little to me being that Erik himself yelled at me before. But what Raoul did next was unthinkable. I had never in my life been slapped by a man. It was not hard enough to cause serious damage but it was enough. There was a red hand print on my face for ten minutes until it faded. But shock of that did not.

The next day Satina and Philippe took me out shopping for the masquerade which was held on New Year Eve. The dress that they let me design was deep dark blue on the bodice and many diamonds that tinkled like stars the neckline of the bodice was square. The skirt was fuller and a lighter shade of dark blue with tiny diamond sewn into the skirt to look like stars. The sleeves where black wide and see through but stop right after my shoulders it were held in place by a comet pin. The head piece was circlet with stars a sapphire consent moon in the center. The mask was an eye mask. It was silver and black with sliver lace like work with diamond all over it. It had a huge white gem in the center top of the mask. The costume was delivered in two weeks. If you cannot tell by now I was the going to be the queen of the night. I secretly hope that Erik would realize that I want to help him with his music of the night.


	11. Abuse begins

The slap was the just the beginning of abuse I endured with Raoul. He never left a mark on my body while his brother and Satina were there. Philippe was a sweet man and very kind to me. He treated me like his own sister as did Satina. They left a week after my costume was delivered. The slaps turned to punches soon, and I did not speak at all. All the while, I started to feel like I did deserve this treatment.

After one of Raoul's drunken abuse sessions, a maid came to see me. She was younger then I was. Her name was Anna, but I called her Annie. Her hair was black, and her eyes were brown. She was a very tiny thing. The words that she spoke to me were everything I needed to hear.

"Miss, no one deserves to be treated like this." Annie stated.

Those were the words those simple words that changed everything for me. Annie helped me nurse my broken leg, busted lip, and black eyes after Raoul pushed me down the stairs. She did this until I was able to walk on my own again, all the while helping me plan my escape.

Soon most of the two months I had left had passed. It was a week before I had to go back to the opera house. The escape was planned, but we needed to wait for the right time. It happened on a Sunday afternoon. The final straw fell that day. Raoul was saying that we had to consummate our relationship being that I had a man in my room at least one time that he knows of. But the only man that had been in my room was Erik and we did nothing. I tried to tell him no, but he would not listen. I ran from him to my room. Normally, he would not follow me, but this time he did. I attempted to shut the door, but it was all in vain.

He threw opened the door and grabbed my arms in a bruising grasp. I was struggling to get out of his hold which only made him squeeze my arms tighter. He let go of my arms enough for me to hit him with an open fist. That only made him angrier. He knocked me to ground with a single blow which split my lip. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I tried to get him to let go of my hair, but it was to no avail. Then, he punched me in the stomach causing me to bend over and grasp for air. That was when he pushed me onto the bed. I was screaming and crying, hoping someone would hear my pleas. Mind you, all this time he was yelling at me, calling me names like whore, and harlot. Tears started to well up in my eyes. What had happen to my sweet friend by the sea? What had turned him into this monster that was intending on raping me? My mind was trying to think of anything else but what was happening to my body. Raoul started to pull the sleeves of my dress down. He then pulled my corset apart. My tears were freely running down my face. All the while, I prayed that Erik would forgive me, for I was powerless to stop Raoul.

"Stop crying, harlot!" Raoul yelled.

As he punched me in the face, he blackened my eyes. When I did not stop crying or screaming, his hand drifted down my neck, but my struggles continued. Suddenly I felt his hands tightening around my neck. It was a bruising force. My breaths were coming out in gasps. My lungs were burning as I struggled to get air. My heart was racing at mile a minute. I was starting to see little white spots, and I was losing consciousness. Suddenly, his weight collapsed on top of me.

I slowly pushed him off of me. That is when I noticed Annie standing behind him with a fire poker in her hands. I slowly pulled the straps of my dress up. That was it I quickly got my bags and my costume. Annie had packed them for me week before in preparation for just in case. I left using a carriage that they got for me. The driver was nice butler of the Comte. He did not like the way Raoul conducted himself. He let me out once we reached Paris. I was not sure where I should go or what I should do or even where would I be safe.

So many thought passed through my head. My first thought was to go to Erik. Even if he did not love me I knew he could protect me. I also knew I felt safe there. And I really need that now. But that idea was out being that I had no clue how to get into the opera house let alone down to his lair and even if I got there. There was no guarantee that he would let me stay. I pressed my lip together to hard which cause me to winch. And even if he let me stay he would want to go after Raoul for doing this to me. Let face it I did not want Erik to get hurt not that I did not think Erik could not beat Raoul just the sere fact that he could get hurt was enough to throw that one out.

The next thought was to go to Madame Giry's place but that was also quickly out. That would be the first place Raoul would look and I did not want them hurt on my account. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face hitting a tender bruise.

Then Nadir came to my mind. He would help me I knew that. But that was also out being that I did not know where he lived. My list of possibilities was running thin. I walked towards a sidewalk and sat down. I was starting to wonder if leaving Raoul was a good idea. Then it hit me I could go to Antony's. I got up with made me cringe and started off toward his house. I really had nothing to lose.


	12. Nadir and The ball

I walked down many streets until I found the address. It was nearly nightfall. I noticed that there were light on in the house that gave me some sense of hope. The house was two stories but still small. I place my bags on the sidewalk. I quickly knocked on the door before I lost my nerve. I stood there for what seem like an hour but it was only five minutes. I knocked again more forcefully hoping they would hear the knock. Another five minutes with no answer. I sighed and turned around and started to walk back to my bags.

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

I recognize that voice in second. I turned around quickly not believing my luck.

"Nadir" I said

Nadir took a closer look at me. I knew the moment he recognized me. He walked down the stairs and grabbed most of my bags, then quickly ushered me inside. Once in the comfort of his living room he sat down on the sofa telling me to do so as well. I did so without thought. Tears welled up in my bruised eyes.

"Christine what happened" Nadir asked

"I had to get away. I did know you lived her. Please don't make me leave. I'm scared. Can you let me stay until I can go back to opera house? I know this is a lot to ask but please I have nowhere else to go." I cried

The tears that had been treating to fall did with great haste. The only did so because I knew I was safe for now. I knew that fear was every present in my eyes.

"Of course, my dear, Erik would kill me if let stay on the streets. Let alone in this state. Christine you must tell me who did this to you?" Nadir said

"Raoul" I whispered

Soon it was the day of the ball. Nadir had assured me that most of my bruises were nearly gone. The only ones that were vibrant were those ones on my neck. I quickly solved that problem with black ribbon and hair pin I bought. I was up stair in a small bed room that Nadir gave me. I only hope that no would notice the marks by my lip from where my lip was busted. I quickly dressed in my costume which no one but me had fully seen. My hair was down with star hair pins in it along with sliver circlet. My eye makeup was purples and blues most to cover the bruises that were still there. My lips were stained red. When I descended the stairs of Nadir eyes went wide at sight of me. I went from shy demure young woman to brilliant woman.

"You will have all the men at your feet" Nadir said.

He took my hand and helped me down the last three steps. I smiled at the comment. Over the past days here Nadir and I got very close. I finally told him all of what Raoul did to me. He wanted more then to persecute Raoul if not kill him. And Nadir was not all violent person.

"I only want one man attention." I stated.

"If this does not get his attention nothing will" Nadir said

"I hope so" I said

When I arrived at the ball it was in full swing. Just as Nadir said I had many man trying to by my attention. That in turn made Carlotta hate me all the more. Not that I really cared or mattered to me. So many men asked me to dance all of which I said no to. That was until I was talking to Meg when a man asked me to dance. I turned at the sound of the voice. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Erik. He was dressed like he was on my first trip to his home. The only difference was his mask. But it was his eyes which gave him away to me. It was his eyes that captured my very heart.

"It would be my honor" I said

He bowed to me and extended his arm. I took it without the slight hint of fear. We dance into a dark area of the ball room.

"Christine you look lovely tonight. Raoul must be overjoyed to have you on his arm." Erik said coldly

"I came alone" I said just as coldly

He dipped me in the dance and lean closer to my ear.

"Tell me why I don't believe you" Erik whispered.

"Erik I know what you saw. I want you to know that Raoul means nothing to me."  
I stated.

"Right I believe that, when you swear to marry another man." Erik said

"I never said I would marry him, and I was scared. You did not want me, and he did. I admit going with him was a big mistake." I started.

"I don't want to hear it Christine" Erik said

The dance ended and then Erik disappeared before I could say the next words I longed to say.

"No wait, I love you" I said softly.


	13. Life after the ball

I sighed looking at where he was just at with a look of sadness across my face. Soon someone grabbed my arm causing me to jump a foot off the ground. I turned and looked at who had a hold of my arm. It was a woman dress as a goddess of love.

"Satina" I said

I quickly hugged her tight. She hugged me back just as tight.

"Chris you look amazing" Satina said

"Thanks" I said softly

"And to think I thought you were crazy. When you had this costume made. Now I see how right you were. You're the belle of the ball. I was so sorry that we missed your departure. Raoul told us you went to visit some of your friends" Satina said

Me and her talked for long while until the room got shocking quiet suddenly causing me and her to walk closer to the center of ball room. I started shaking my head no. I knew who it was with one look.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greeting to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in the office; not the arts. As for star, Miss Christine Daae…" Erik sang

Suddenly all eyes were on me. Satina looked at me in state of shock. I made my way through the crowds. As I got closer I notice Erik had changed his costume to that of red death and his mask was a skull.

"No doubt she'll so her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows through should she wish to excel she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher." Erik sang.

If every eye was not on me before now they all were. I slowly looked over to Satina. She wore a look of awe mix with shock. I slowly walked forward so I was standing right in front of him. He noticed what I did not that the Philippe and Raoul started to push their way toward us. I so focus on him hoping that he could see the love in my eyes for him. He looked down at me then behind me.

"You chains are still mine, you belong to me" Erik stated.

He then ran to the middle of the stairway and disappeared into the floor hidden by fire. Raoul jumped into the hole in the floor with sword in hand and the floor closed again. Philippe held me close as my shock set in.

The ball came to close quickly after that. I walked back to my room near tears. Once in my dressing room I took off the necklace uncovering all the bruises on my neck. I started to take the off the pins from my hair. I could not reach one in the very back of my hair which Nadir's maid placed in my hair. The mask laid forgotten on the dresser. I sighed in frustration as I tried to get the hair pin out. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair and then I saw a black gloved hand with the diamond hair pin. I looked into the mirror of my vanity and saw that Erik was standing behind me. I knew this could be my only chance to say this to him.

"I love you Erik, I know that there is no way to make you believe me but I really do love you." I said

There I said it at least now it was off my chest. He only paused for a moment. Then pulled a golden key from his waist coat pocket.

"This is for you to betray me with" Erik said

I took it from his hand and placed in down. Then turned and looked him in the eyes, hoping that this time he could see that I was telling him the true.

"I never will betray you" I said

He made no reply to my comment. I knew just by looking at him what he longed to say and was thinking. It was that I already had the moment I left with Raoul. He disappeared back into the floor length mirror.

At that moment I had no clue what to think. The very ground I based my dreams and love on did not believe me or even trust me. I knew I could never change that I only hoped in time he would forgive me. Raoul tried to see she numerous times since the ball but all the times I refused. I never wanted to see that man again let alone be alone with him. My bruises had completely faded by the time mangers and Raoul had made their decision.


	14. A Change in me

I was in my dressing room looking at the rose gardens. I knew that would never do the opera. But still my heart was on the line to think they may do it and use it as a trap for Erik. Meg knocked on my door then quickly entered the room with sheet music in her hands. I turned and look at her oddly. One look at her and I knew what they decided. I shook my head in disbelief.

"They have decided to do the phantom's opera and our given you the lead. Here your music. Chris isn't this great. You get to play a part that no one ever did. Christine what wrong" Meg said.

"Nothing I'm just overwhelmed." I said

My heart sunk at that news. I knew in my heart it was a trap. And I was going to be used as bait. Once Meg left I looked at the music then at the mirror. I quickly locked the door and grabbed the music. I spent two hours looking for a way to open the mirror when I finally gave up and sighed and leaning against the mirror it open quickly. I started my descent into darkness. I followed the path that Erik took me on months ago. When I reached the lake it became clear to me that I had no way to get across. I started to pace back and forth. Until I decided to go back the way I came. Once back in my room. I shut the mirror completely knowing I probably would never be able to open it again. I placed the music on the dresser and unlocked the door. Raoul was long gone by now thank the lord. I slowly made my way up to the roof. It was one of the only place I felt safe. I looked around there was no one there. For the first time since Raoul had slapped me I felt the urge to sing. I closed my eyes and let my voice take me.

"There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on though what I used to be I still depend on. For now I realize that good can come from bad that may not make me wise but oh it makes me glad. A I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind. And I—I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but I don't mind. For now I love the world I see. No change of heart a change in me. For in my dark despair I slowly understood my perfect world out there had disappeared for good. But in its place I feel a truer life begin. And it's so good and real it must come from within. And I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but I don't mind. I'm where and who I want to be. No change of heart a change in me. No change of heart a change in me. There are men and men and some you hold tight, while some leave you counting the stars, the stars in the night." I sang

"Brava, Brava my dear" Madame Giry said.

"Yes Christine Bravo" Nadir said.

I turned and looked at them as a nightingale flew up to the roof and hovered on the edge. My eyes were lowered.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Madame Giry said

"Was that the first time you sang since" Nadir asked

I could not form words. So I just nodded my head. Nadir was not a man of physical contact by any means. He was very hard and strong man. This was the first he ever this to me on second thought this was the only time. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. Letting me know that no harm was going to come to me after about six minutes he released me quickly.

"Nadir I need you to do something for me." I said.

"What Christine" Nadir asked

"I need to see Erik and since I can't get to his home I was hoping that you could tell him that I want no needed to see him." I stated.

I knew that this was likely the only chance that Erik's opera would ever be preformed. I wanted to do it justice. I knew it was a very passionate opera. And what had happened over the break did affect my passion if not my voice. If any one that could give those back to me it would be Erik.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Nadir said

"Are you incinerating that I would be better off with that man?" I asked

That was the first time that Nadir ever saw my temper. I had one just like Erik only I hope that I had more control over it. I only time I truly lost it when I was talking about Raoul.

"Well Christine if Erik does not want to see you maybe" Nadir said.

"I will not go back to Raoul. He nearly cost me my life. I'll die first" I said

"Alright I'll talk to him but I'm not promise anything" Nadir said.


	15. lesson begin again

The next night I was in my dressing room. The good news I had not damage my voice but my passion was gone. I had tears running down my face Mostly because I ran into Raoul earlier and not for Madame Giry I would have been nursing a another bruise cheek.

"I cannot do this. I need to leave." I said myself

"Now why would you do that when you are the one who wanted to see me?" Erik asked

I may a quickly attempted to get the tears off my face. But it was to no use. Erik was in the room before I could get them off. He walked over to me and touched my cheek where my cheek was wet from tears.

"Songbird, you are crying. What has upset you so" Erik said.

That was first time that he called me a pet name and in some ways gave me some hope that he really may love me. It gave me so much confidence.

"I cannot be passionate as you opera call for. I cannot be tempting. I can hear it in my voice and my body language. I do not and cannot do you opera justice it so deserves." I said

"Yes you can. You were my inspiration for Aminta you have it in you my dear girl. Come now you are far more tempting then you give yourself credit for. Sing something for me." Erik said

I did so without question. It was the aria from Act II for Aminta which was where I had the clearest lack of passion. About half way through Erik stop me and place his arms around me.

"Dove, you have let your heart take over not you mind. Imaging your love hands on your body or even that it is your love you are singing about. Now try again." Erik said.

I did so and it was shocking better. Most I do believe because I was in his arms. My heart was above the stars. Being in his strong arms safe from the world made my passion soar far beyond all limits and gave me my hope for my dreams back.

Each night since that night Erik came and helped me practice. It was the night before the performance when I made a huge mistake not as big as the Raoul mistake mind you but it was still big. We were practicing like normal when I let it slip that I could not sing like that with anyone else.

"I'll be with you songbird" He said

After he left that night I realize that he could take Piangi's place. That made me all the more scared. The next day flew until it was a minute before show time. I was in costume. My hair was pinned away from my face. And a huge red rose was pinned in my hair. My lips were stained and my face was incased in make-up. The costume top was white off the shoulder lace top but the sleeves were not long at all. Then I had a dark brown corset that began right below my chest. I had gold skirt and had light brown slaw tide around my waist and nude colored ballet shoes.

Soon the end of second act was here. This was it the moment of truth. I walked on stage. The set was night in garden. I scanned the crowd and the set, and then turned back to the crowd.

"You eyes see but my shadow. My heart is overflowing. There's so much you can come to love. You've got my heart glowing. Tenderly, you could see my soul. But who was the shape in the shadows? Who is the face in the mask? Is there so much I could come to love, but am I content not knowing." I sang.

I heard all the cheers and the claps as the curtain close. I ran off stage to get ready for what was to come, so far no sign of Erik.


	16. Past the point of no return

The curtain opened to reveal the chorus, fire and a bridge with two stair case on each side of the stage.

"Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master take his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb butters one departing bleat!" The chorus sang

"Poor young maiden! For the trill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheet! Serve the meal and serve the maid. Serve the master so that when table, plans and maid are laid. Don Juan Triumphs once again" Carlotta and the chorus sang.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan" Piangi sang as Don Juan.

"Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you the man." A man sang as Passarino.

"When you met you wore my cloak she could not have seen your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine. When it's late and modestly starts to mellow, with the wine" Piangi sang.

"You come home! I use your voice; slam the door like the crack of doom." The man sang

"I shall say, 'Come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course my room" Piangi sang

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance" the man sang

"Her my hat, my cloak and sword conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh" He sang then laughed

He walked off the stage in back of the stage. That was my queue. I walked on stage with basket of roses.

"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love" I sang

I kneeled and started to play with the roses.

"Master" the man sang

"Passarino, go away , for the trap is set and waits for it prey" a new voice sang.

I knew that voice, it was Erik. My heart sank lover then I thought possible. There were gunmen here intent on capturing him if not killing him. God please let him forgive me for what I must do to let him get away.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me no second thoughts, you've decided, decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances; the games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend" Erik sang

He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me like he did when he sang music of the night to me. I was in state of pure heaven.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?" He sang

He let go of me and kissed my hand. I quickly caught on to his game like all those night in my dressing room when he thought me to let my heart to take over I did so.

"You have brought me to the moment that words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent and now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided." I sang.

We both mad our way to the two set of stairs and slowly made our way up. I had for all intended purposes to seducing him with my voice and body.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question; how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" I sang

We reached the top and Erik thrown off his cape. We quickly made our way to each other.

"Past the point of no return; the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." We sang together.

His chest was to my back and his arms were around my body. My neck was turned to the side. He lowered his head to my ear. I knew at that moment I needed to do something or my love my die here on stage. I notice that the guard started to come closer to the stage.

"Say you share with me one love one lifetime lead me save me from solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you anywhere you go, let me go too" he began to sing

He turned me so I was looking at him. I looked at him with I'm sorry look as I reach up to his face.

"Christine that all I ask of" Erik sang

As he did so I pulled the mask off his face. He looked at me in shock. Then pulled me close to his body and pulled the sword out and cut the cord. Causing a trap door to open we were falling through the air.


	17. Down once more

Once in the tunnel he started to pull me along. I could tell I made him lose his temper.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" Erik sang

I was having trouble keeping up with him. But he kept a tight grip on my arm.

"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere no kind words from anywhere no compassion anywhere Christine." He sang

I looked at him with tears plaguing my eyes. He shook my shoulders.

"Why, Why" Erik yelled.

He made me change into the wedding dress he made. In truth I had no answer that he could believe. I walked out to him. I truly hope he did love me. I was nearly a foot from him when he turned at the sound of water moving.

"Wait I think my dear we have a guest" Erik sang

"Raoul" I said fearfully

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true you have truly made my night." Erik said pulling me close

I struggled not to get away from Erik but to get inside away from Raoul.

"Let me go" I said

"Free her; do what you like only free her. Have you no pity." Raoul sang

"Your lover makes passionate plea!" Erik sang

"I love her, does not mean nothing I love her show some compassion." Raoul sang

"The world showed no compassion to me" Erik growled

"Christine, Christine let me see her" Raoul sang

Be my guest sir, Monsieur, I bid you welcome did you think that I would harm her why would I make her pay for the sins which are you yours" Erik sang

Erik threw a noose around Raoul's neck. Raoul started to struggle to get it off which was only making it worse.

"Order you fine horse now raise up your hand to level of your eye nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine. Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love refuse me and send you lover to his death. This is the choice this is the point of no return. "Erik sang

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate turn cold and turn to tears of hate" I sang.

Mostly because I was angry that he would put me in such a position.

"Too late for turning back too late prayers and useless pity" Erik sang

"Say you love him and my life is over" Raoul sang

"Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting" Erik sang

"For Either way you choose, he has to win ... For either way you choose, you cannot win" Raoul and Erik sang together.

"So do you end you days with me or do you send him to his grave" Erik sang.

"Why make her lie to you to save me" Raoul said

"You try my patience- make you choice" Erik said

I look at both of them. Then slowly made my way over to Erik I throw my arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Our lips touch and something just took over. Our tongues dance. We pulled apart for a brief second then he kissed me again. I was in heaven.

"Take her, forget all you seen, don't let them find you. Take the boat swear to me never to tell of the secret you know of the angel in Hell" Erik said dropping the rope.

I stood frozen in place. I was in state of shock until Raoul try to pull me from my spot in the middle of the lake.

"Come Christine the monster let us go" Raoul said

I guess something snap in me. I did not cared what happen to me anymore. I let my word fly.

"He is no monster you are" I yelled.


	18. I love you marry me

A slap reverberated throughout the cave along with my scream. That got Erik attention he walked out of the house to see me struggling to get away from Raoul with a red hand print on my face. I pushed him off me and ran up to Erik. Erik pushed me behind him and then turned on Raoul taking him by the arm and throwing him out of the shallow lake water of the cave home and throwing him into the lake, then closing the metal wall and the stone wall.

He turned to find me on my knees with a smile on my face.

"I love you, I always have, please forgive me. " I said

He walked over to me and pulled me up into his arms and kissed me again while holding me tight. Erik picked me up into his arms our lips never left the others lips. He carried me bridal style over the threshold of the underground house by the lake. Our lips were locked together I could feel the heat rising in my body again. My hands caressing his face, we both tears fell from our eyes.

We spent that night just wrapped in each other arms. Erik asked me when I realize that I loved him. And I told him the truth the moment I thought he did not want me. He told me that the first time our lips touch he knew that he would not be able to control himself. And he felt that I was pure and he would not be one to destroy purity. So many things we got off our chest that night. I felt like a queen wrapped in his arms. And no amount of money or jewels or even power could take that from me. We fell asleep wrapped in each other mostly because we did not want to leave each other arms.

The next morning I woke up curled into Erik's chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. My cheek was tender but it was nothing to what I had to endure living with Raoul. And if that was what it cost to be in my Erik's arm I would gladly do it again. Ayesha walked in from the music room and saw me and her master curled up together content. Erik was still asleep. I could this was the first restful night he had in months. Ayesha hopped on the back of the sofa and walked over to him. Her tail brushed under his nose causing Erik to wake up. He lifted his one hand to his face to get the sleep out of his eyes and move Ayesha tail.

"Good Morning to you Ayesha" Erik said

His eyes were still closed. I could not help myself, he look so cute half asleep. I giggled into his chest which caused him to open his wide. He looked down and found me with my arms still wrapped around him. Erik leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I sighed and leaned up to deepen the kiss and closed my eyes again. When he pulled away he left me breathless. I realized at that moment I found my home and the place that I truly belonged.

"Good Morning to you to angel" Erik said

"Good Morning" I said.

I sighed and cuddled closer to him. Not wanting to get up. Ayesha turned and looked at me with a looked of distain. She hissed at me and hopped down to the floor.  
"I don't think she'll ever like me" I said softly.

Erik laughed a deep laugh and smiled down at me. He kissed my forehead again. He stood up cause me to fall down completely on sofa. I mocking glared at him.

"Well, Ayesha has been top girl around here for a long while and you my dear little rose bud just took her place." Erik said

"Really" I asked

"Yes now let us have breakfast." Erik said.

He pulled me up so I was standing. Then he led me into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table as he made us breakfast. He placed Ayesha food in her bowl on the floor. Once it was done we ate quietly.

Later that night Erik took me to the garden outside the opera house. I walked with him in the moonlight. We came to white and red rose brushes that entwined with each other. I looked up at white rose that was tips of each petal were red. Erik saw my smile and with his glove hand picked the flower for me and placed it in my hair. Above our head a nightingale flew down and landed on the white rose brush. I looked at the bird.

"Well hello" I said to the bird.

The bird flew down to my finger and started to sing. This was at one time a captive bird. As he sang Erik wrapped his arms around my waist and started to sing softly in my ear. The bird noticed this and flew back up to the white rose brush. I giggled as Erik breath tickled my neck. I turned in his arms and started to sing with him. At the end of duet he dropped down on one knee.

"Christine, my music, will you marry me?" Erik asked.

I was lost for words. I pulled him up so he was standing then I throw myself in his arms. I had tear pouring down my face.

"Love I need an answer." Erik said

"Yes, god yes I love you so much" I said.

He kissed me hard and pulled me closer to his chest as he deepened the kiss. My hand traveled up to his light brown hair as his hand drifted from my shoulders to my lower back. When we pulled apart to breath he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring with a single ruby. He placed the ring on my finger.


	19. The end

Erik and I were married shortly after that. Our marriage was not public knowledge it was done by a catholic monk in the dark of night. In front God and the monk and that all that matter to us we did not need the state to say we were married. Our first year together was full of many surprises. Ayesha started to like me and even let me pet her now. The first time we made love and so many more in that year meant so much to me. Our first Christmas together was one of my favorites.

We were outside in the gardens by the opera house, which did not burn completely down just the main hall with the stage. The snow was falling to the ground. Snowflakes sprinkled my lashes as I danced in the snow. Erik stood by a tree watching me. He had hat pulled down over much of his face and his mask on. In that first year he realized that his temper at time did scare me. He now did not wear his mask when we were home. I had grin on my face as I walked up to Erik. I slipped my hand around his neck with my other hand I pulled his mask off.

"Christine" Erik growled

I ran deeper into the garden. I did not get very far before he caught me. And he lifted me off the ground my laugher fill the night air. When he placed back down in front of him, he smiled and turned me so I was facing him.

"I love you" I said

"And I you my little dove" Erik said

We kissed passionately as he took his mask back and placed it back on. That was the night he gave me a necklace that matched my ring. It was also that night he gave me one of best gift anyone has ever given me. Later that night we sat by the fire wrapped in each other's arm. There were so many nights like that one. I could not believe my luck. I found my prince. Mind you he was not what most considered a prince but to me he is and he is mine like I am his. I really don't know what the future hold for Erik and me and the child in my womb but I know one thing. I found my music. It's always been there in my heart. It just took my prince to bring it out in me. Now you can see he is the music of my heart.


End file.
